


The Personal Sketchbook

by Lonedemongirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild sin, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonedemongirl/pseuds/Lonedemongirl
Summary: Percefiney created a Tumblr blog for the UT ship DustBerry and in one of the section Ink and blue have an argument and ends up threatening Ink with his  Personal sketchbook. I added a little twist and we get a little glimpse into the book.





	The Personal Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Percefiney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percefiney/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dustberry blog](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/352980) by Percefiney. 



Anger flared in the little blue sans as the artist version of him spoke those words to him after shouting at dream. 

“Learn your place dream! This doesn't involve you! Now blue, we're all leaving now!” Ink shout then attempted to use his magic on Blueberry but got his wrist grabbed instead. 

 

“Keep your magic off me!” He scowled. “And if you're going to talk to him like that. we may as well find Dust without you! Dream has just as much of a right to be here, like you do and if I remember correctly you ASKED him to help. So learn what you say before you complain!” Blue poked Ink’s shoulder hard, then turned away walking towards Dream.

“We’re all leaving the Void now! Dust isn't important right now. you're safe from that murderous psychopath. E-Error probably took that lil-douche anyway” Ink slightly stuttered mentioning his name but made an attempt not to show it as he strengths his voice with his view.

 

Dream flinched at Blues change expression as pure hatred filled his eyes, even more from simple rage. “B-Blue…” He stammered, lifting one hand towards blue then to his mouth as he trailed off show utter terror and concern realising his happy feelings were fading.

Blue turned to face Ink. Both holding firm. The space closing between closed. Blue stop and looked Ink dead square in his eyes finding a weakness. Seeing none he spoke in a low voice without breaking eye contact. 

 

“What if it was error?” 

 

The question shook Ink causing his eyes to flash from stars to question marks. Showing that that it caught him off guard and shook him causing him to step backwards. “W-what..”

Blue stood his ground and spoke up.

“what would you do if it was Error?” 

Inks eyes changed once more then settled on a set, one oval, one diamond both grey making his expression dark. The question killed him and struck him hard. He didn't know how to respond rightly to the question so he began stutter.

 

“I- I… d-don’t know… what… your on about. E-Err...” The name caught in his throat. “Why… are y-you...changing the subject….” Inks face still shocked but a light rainbow blush began to form. With this Blue new he had won and changed his tone slightly.

 

“Please, as if I don't know what you put in your sketchbooks and with at least 3 double pages dedicated to Error. A little fan fiction between you too.” Ink’s rainbow blush was slowly spreading as he tried to hide in his scarf. Blue sighed not losing and anger nor sass “Gotta say though, didn't expect you of all the sans to have an Bondage kink.” Blue added. 

 

“H-How did…. Blue! you went through my personal sketchbook!” 

 

“Geez Ink, it's blatantly obvious you love Error.” 

 

Ink interrupts “N-No I don't-” 

 

“Also you kinda gotta stop hanging with Lust he's a bad influence for the AU guardian!”   
That broke the blushing Ink. muttering to himself about Error and his feelings. Blue Smirked taking the opportunity and raised his hand. 

 

“Blue… Blueberry that's enough!” Dream jumped towards them trying to stop him but was too late.

-Whoosh- 

Glowing blue bones broke the surface of the void encasing Ink and white ones creating a small fence to stop dream who ran into one taking 5 damage. 

Tears welled in Dreams eyes. His friends, the star sans were fighting and he was powerless to stop or help.

 

Blue crouched in front of Ink chuckling, his magic still activated he clicked his fingers and a leather bound book fell into his hand. Inks eyes flashed once more in shock and horror then proceeded to frantically patted himself down. “H-How did you get that?!”   
with a chuckle, blue replied “magic” then cracked or open and flicked through the pages. Ink fell forward in an attempt to grab the book but blue teleported backwards with the book and Ink had 10 damage dealt to him instead, Blue added more bones and restrained Ink within inside the cage. 

 

A now flustered ink. Sat there complaining and still heavily blushing. 

“Now. now ink. Behave.Right where was I? Oh yes here. The story I found alluring”   
Ink glared at Blue as he began to read the segment. 

“Story time with Blue! Everyone comfy? Okay I will begin with The First Encounter!” with a chuckle he read on.

 

I was minding my own business in the void, creating stuff like always, when he appeared and began to destroy my creation. Launching those blue cables everywhere and erasing my hard work until it was just us in this vast empty world. Looking at what he had just done, I felt like time itself was stopped and I just stared. Then he proceed to attacked me and I started to dodge his attack, i retorted by sending attacks back at him, using my paintbrush. “so you're the Artist me I've heard so much about!” This caught me off guard and I ended entangled in his cables. The cabled slowly moved snake-like around my bones trapping me, suspending me in mid air. “and you must be Error, the glitched version of me!” Error pulled me closer. “and you’re Ink. Creator of these stupid world's. I will put an end to this all. starting with you” Error tightened the vines around me and spreading them further between my bones and around my neck. blushing hard with a jagged breath. Error leans in an- 

 

FWOOSH CRACK

 

A bone slammed into Blue, causing him to falls backwards losing control of the bones releasing Ink and his hold of the Sketchbook. Ink the uses his magic cover the book in paint and make it disappear, then in the same split second he teleports to Blue and punches him square in the face sending him flying across the empty space, jumping to going after him but Blue regains his balance jumps back at ink and returns the gift.

They both jump back and scowl then run at each other exchanging a series of punches and kick mixed with different bones attacks and an paintbrush.  
In an mid air attack crossed with two bones and a paintbrush, they slip clipping each other causing them both to fall backwards and swivel, summoning and landing on their gaster blaster.

A bright light filled the empty space then silence as both blasters fired at the same time. 

 

PING. PING, TELEPORT NOISE FOLLOWED THEN SLAP

 

Blue and ink Stunned and squinting stared at each other briefly equally bemused. There gaze panned to look at an annoyed Dream who had tearfully eyes. “that's enough!” He choked on his tears as he fell forward hugging the bruised skeletons.


End file.
